


One Night, Forever

by justme-kt (justmekt)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandom4LLS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmekt/pseuds/justme-kt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe giving a false name to that beautiful blonde boy with the blue eyes wasn’t the best idea Katniss Everdeen had ever had. Modern Day AU. Originally posted for Fandom4LLS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night, Forever

**One Night, Forever**

 

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters within The Hunger Games._

 

* * *

 

Feeling utterly pathetic, though surprisingly fresh, Katniss pulled herself out of bed to prepare herself for her run. The first in over 6 weeks.

 

_Ugh. Don’t think about it, Katniss. You’re making progress here._

 

And she was.

 

This was the first morning in 6 weeks she actually had plans, motivation, drive, to actually get up and do something other than curl up in a ball on the sofa watching awful day-time TV and blocking out the world around her.

 

Luckily for her she worked from home most of the time, so it was perfectly acceptable for her to not leave the apartment.

 

Ok, so the pathetic-ness of that last statement spurred her on even more.

 

She was going to do this. She was going to go on a 10k run, clear her head, pick herself up and get on with her life.

 

Gale Hawthorne be damned.

 

* * *

 

An hour later she was back at the apartment, disgustingly sweaty and exhausted beyond belief from lack of exercise in recent weeks, but feeling more refreshed and positive than she had in a long time. This fact had not escaped Johanna’s notice as she gave Katniss a sarcastic slow clap once she stepped through the front door.

 

“Welcome back brainless.”

 

Katniss rolled her eyes, muttering ‘thanks’ as she pushed her way past her friend.

 

“Ok, so…” Jo jumped onto the sofa, tucking her knees underneath her as Katniss made her way to the kitchen, “…me and Katherine are going to The Hob tonight.” she declared.

 

Katniss stopped in her tracks, craning her neck back so she could see Johanna, “Who the hell is Katherine?”

 

“You” Johanna replied, simply, a small smirk on her face.

 

Katniss scoffed, “I’m sorry, but _how_ long have you known me?” she questioned, whilst grabbing a gatorade from the fridge. “Since _when_ has my name been _Katherine_!?”

 

“Since, today,” Johanna rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’re getting rid of the last of mopey bitch Katniss. You're going to be Katherine tonight and you’re going to get wasted and fuck some random to get every last bit of Gale fucking Hawthorne out of your system so you can move on with your life”

 

This sounded like, quite possibly, _the_ worst idea in the world. In fact, the reasoning behind it didn’t even make sense. But the more she thought about Johanna’s proposition – though she knew it wasn’t really a proposition; more of ‘you are doing this and you have no choice’ – the more she thought about the logic. As much as it pained her to admit – maybe Jo was right?

 

_Ugh!_

 

Maybe not being Katniss was what she needed. If only for the night. _Katniss_ had obviously not been good enough for Gale, or he wouldn’t have cheated on her for goodness only knows how long and gotten engaged just 2 weeks after their break up.

 

But one night was just that, one night. What difference would it make at all?

 

“I don’t know Jo,” Katniss whined.

 

“You’re thinking about it though, I can practically see the thoughts turn over in that tiny brain of yours. You’re considering it.”

 

Katniss sighed, choosing to ignore the jibe about her ‘ _tiny brain_ ’ “How do you even go about having a one night stand with someone?”

 

Johanna scoffed, rolling her eyes as if Katniss had just asked the most idiotic question in the world, “Simple, you find a guy you want, rub yourself against him to make him so worked up he has no choice but to take you home.”

 

Katniss’ jaw dropped. No way would be it that simple. She told Johanna as much.

 

“Trust me Everdeen; once you’re in the outfit I have planned for you you’ll have the whole club after that ass. You’ll be spoilt for choice. It _will_ be that simple”

 

She didn’t dare ask what the outfit Jo had planned for her was. She still wasn’t sure this whole night was something she wanted to do. But the way Johanna was looking at her right now, the whole ‘you are doing this and you have no choice’ thing seemed to be in full force. She inwardly groaned.

 

The almost manic grin spreading across Johanna’s face at that moment in time told Katniss the other girl knew she had won.

 

* * *

 

“Right! You’ll wear that cute little cropped t-shirt of yours; my leather look pencil skirt and your ‘fuck me’ pumps. Okay!?” Jo declared, leaning in Katniss’ doorway later on that afternoon.

 

To be honest, that wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Katniss had been expecting Jo to produce some tiny little dress that was all ass and tits for her to wear. The pencil skirt Jo was talking about she could definitely deal with, even though it was ridiculously tight, it was high-waisted and cut just above the knee, and though her top was cropped, so would expose her stomach, it had a relatively high neckline and short sleeves. And the pumps, although 5 inches high, and covered in lethal looking spikes, were the comfiest heels she had ever come across.

 

She silently breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“And I’ll do your make-up, all smoky eyes and ‘kiss me’ lips, and we’ll straighten out your hair and poof it up…”

 

“What the hell does ‘poof it up’ mean?” Katniss scoffed, interrupting what sounded like a list of perfectly plausible ways to torture someone.

 

She was not one for make over’s.

 

Ever.

 

“Take it out of that damned braid for starters” Jo smirked, whilst Katniss rolled her eyes, “make it messy and big, add some volume, basically so you look like you’ve just rolled out of bed or have been well and truly fucked, like you don’t give a damn; adds some mystery.”

 

Katniss scoffed, again, “How can I look ‘mysterious’ and ‘well and truly fucked’”

 

“Stop questioning everything and just go with it. Trust me. You’ve wasted most of your life with that asshole and he has hurt you like crazy, just, try have some fun tonight. You really need to start getting over him”

 

“I am over him” she muttered. Though they both knew that she wasn’t. How could she be? They’d been best friends since she was 11 and in a relationship since she was 15. That was a huge portion of her life just… _gone_. She couldn’t just pick up the phone and call him to talk about the lame ass TV shows they would watch together; there would be no more running together; or shooting. They would never spend Sunday’s curled up in bed together again, their sweat covered bodies in a tangled post-coitus mess. She missed going to his mom’s for dinner where they would spend hours relaying childhood stories with their respective siblings. She missed the way they could communicate silently but still know exactly what the other meant. She just missed _him_.

 

Jo sighed, and moved towards Katniss to sit next to her on her bed. She grabbed Katniss’ hand. A move which shocked Katniss and, from the looks of it, Johanna herself.

 

Johanna Mason was not one for comforting or affection.

 

They both sat on the bed awkwardly, Jo occasionally patting Katniss’ hand whilst looking around the room, at anything except Katniss. Obviously not thought past the whole ‘hand holding’ stage,

 

“You know, I don’t need comforting,” Katniss declared, after the awkward silence had gone on for three minutes too long.

 

“Oh thank fuck for that!,” Johanna said, flinging Katniss’ hand away from her as if it had burnt her, “I was struggling to think of anything to say that didn’t involve the words ‘Gale is a dick’”

 

Katniss chuckled, “Great effort though, I appreciate the thought”

 

Jo just grinned, “Good, because that’s all you’re getting out of me. Now, I’m out of here. Be dressed by 8 and I’ll sort the rest out for you when I get back. Wash your hair, and don’t forget to shave!”

 

Katniss groaned, dropping her head into her hands. _Yup_ she thought, _she’s going to torture me_.

 

* * *

 

8pm came by way too quickly for Katniss. She had spent the afternoon procrastinating, trying to do everything and anything to take her mind off of tonight and Jo’s plan.

 

On the one hand, it would be nice to get all dressed up and have a night out with her best friend. And the promise of alcohol was definitely a plus. She really did need to get back into her routine. Get on with her life again.

 

But on the other hand, meeting someone new, and the possibility of casual sex just freaked her out. Big time. She _needed_ to get Gale out of her system. Jo was right about that part. He had _clearly_ moved on; fucking Bristel had that giant diamond on her finger to prove it.

 

_Ugh, stop it!_

 

No, she needed this. She needed to put herself out there again. Move past all this shit. Maybe Johanna’s plan was a bit extreme. But, who said she had to follow through with it? They were going out for drinks. Jo couldn’t _force_ her to have sex with a stranger. But if the opportunity arose, she wouldn’t say no. Well, she might. She wouldn’t hook up with just _anybody_. But if she found someone who she liked and who was decent and interested, then _yeah_ she decided, _why the hell not!?_

 

Standing in front of her mirror in the clothes Jo had picked out for her she was pleasantly surprised, she didn’t feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would, playing at her friends dress up doll.. Her hair was still wrapped in a towel on top of her head and her make-up hadn’t been done yet but so far Katniss was pleased with how she looked. She would maybe even go as far as say she looked _pretty_.

 

All the running and exercise she has done had given her a slim toned stomach most would be envious of, the cropped shirt Jo chose showed that off perfectly, and though not particularly tall, her mother would always say she was ‘all legs’, with the skirt that looked like it had been practically poured on and the high heeled pumps they definitely accentuated the length of her legs.

 

Twisting around to look at herself again in the mirror she decided that maybe she was slightly more than _pretty_? She smiled at her reflection as she looked over herself once more. She was startled from her thoughts by a wolf whistle.

 

“Looking good Everdeen,” Jo smirked from her place leaning up against Katniss’ door frame, “look at that ass, I knew you’d look hot in that skirt.”

 

“Thanks,” Katniss whispered shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

 

Clapping her hands together Jo pushed herself off the door frame and strolled fully into Katniss’ bedroom, “Let’s get down to business then.”

 

* * *

 

The bar was packed when they arrived. And straight away Katniss was regretting this whole night. There were men, plenty of men, but the only ones who seem to have taken any interest in her so far were a part of the 50+ club.

 

“Jo, I really don’t…”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Jo growled, interrupting. “You’re thinking about this way too much. We’re just having a night out, few drinks, a bit of dancing. Just leave it at that.” She glanced back at Katniss and rolled her eyes at her skeptical look, “come on” she huffed, grabbing Katniss’ hand and pulling her towards the bar, “let’s go piss off Haymitch and get some drinks”.

 

30 minutes, a couple of drinks, and enough god awful chat up lines later Katniss had had enough. If she was being honest, she’d had enough after the first drink, but she stuck it out for Jo’s sake. Jo, who had wandered off with possibly the only decent looking guy in the whole bar leaving her alone to her own devices. Which, if these old men carried on the way they were going, would include murder, or at the very least, assault.

 

The amount of men tonight who were leering at her or attempting to hit on her was ridiculous. Jo, before disappearing, would occasionally shrug her off with the explanation of “they’re just horny old men”, like _that_ made it any better.

 

_“Is it hot in here or is it just you?”_

_“Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!”_

_“If this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib.”_

_Ugh!_

 

She _really_ didn’t want to be here any more, the longer she spent here the more uncomfortable she felt. But she couldn’t leave without Jo, or, at least without finding her and telling her first. Standing up on her tip toes she scoured the bar for her friend, but even with her 5 inch heels she was shorter than 90% of the people in this place and couldn’t see over the crowd of heads. Finding an empty chair nearby she hiked up her skirt and climbed up onto it.

 

No sign of Johanna.

 

Katniss huffed, turning around on the seat ready to jump down before accidentally making eye contact with what could only be described as an intoxicated 12 year old. This man-boy looked way too young to be in this bar; only the scruffy stubble coating his face gave any sort of indication he might not be. But still, who ever the hell he was, he seemed to have taken the eye contact as some sort of invitation to walk over to her, and she certainly didn’t want to _speak_ to him!

 

“Hey pretty lady” the voice drawled as he drunkenly stumbled towards her, leaning his whole body backwards slightly the closer he got, to be able to look up at her still standing on the chair. “Is your dad a drug dealer? Cause you're so Dope”.

 

“Oh, my god,” she muttered disbelievingly. Then watched with fascination as this idiot leaned too far back, promptly falling backwards to the floor in the middle of a jeering group of similarly young looking boys who were chanting, what sounded like, ‘ _Cato_ ’. She rolled her eyes at the shouts and cat calls as she jumped down off of the chair.  

 

Giving up on the search for Jo for the moment, she stomped her way over to the bar, throwing herself onto the closest empty stool she could find and dropped her forehead to the sticky bar top with a groan.

 

“Why are guys such jerks?” she moaned to no one in particular. A chuckling to her right caused her to lift her head slightly.

 

“I resent that,” the voice spoke.

 

_Ugh a guy voice._

 

She took a quick glance to the right to see who the voice belonged to and had to do a double take. This man was perfection. Broad shouldered, pale skinned, blonde haired perfection. And those eyes!? Who knew eyes like that were real? If she’d seen a photo of someone with eyes that blue she would have bet good money on them being photo-shopped. She smiled shyly before dropping her head back on the bar.

 

“It was a general implication, I wasn’t specifically talking about _all guys_ … just the guys in this bar,” she mumbled, smirking slightly realizing what she’d implied, again.

 

The man chuckled again, “Like I said, I resent that. So what pray-tell, have the guys in this bar done to you for you to think we’re all jerks?”

 

Her head shot up and she span round in her seat to face the perfect stranger fully.

 

“I just don’t get it. I know I’ve dressed up tonight, but it feels like _every_ guy in this place is staring at me. And god forbid I make eye contact with someone; like that’s an automatic invitation to be hit on. Like, is it? Is that what that means in guy-world?” she sighed, propping her elbow onto the bar and dropping her head into her hand.

 

He looked taken aback by her sudden outburst.

 

“Uhhm,” he paused for a moment, arching his eyebrow in question, “guy-world?”

 

She chuckled slightly, her cheeks flushing pink.

 

“Seriously, do they think because they hit on me with some cheesy chat up line I’m going to throw myself at them!? Mount them in the middle of the bar!? They’re lucky I didn’t punch them in the throat!”

 

The stranger mimicked pulling out a notepad and pen and writing whilst mumbling, “Hang on. Note to self: Cheesy chat up lines don’t get you mounted, but will get you a busted Adam’s apple.” he mimicked the putting away of the invisible notebook before nodding once with a smile, “Got it. I’ll have to remember that for next time” he gave her a cheeky smirk and a wink.

 

Despite the goofiness of the whole situation she found herself laughing at this man, which made his smile even brighter if that were possible.

 

“Now… hypothetically speaking, of course, if someone were to offer to buy you a drink, no cheesy chat up lines attached, would they likely be the recipient of any form of bodily harm?”

 

Smirking she shrugged, coyly, “depends on who this hypothetical person is”

 

“Let’s say for example… hmm” he glanced around the bar before looking back into her eyes, “…me?”

 

She smiled, before raking her eyes up and down his form in an extremely obvious way, “I’d say you’re, hypothetically, looking at a 20% chance of bodily harm.”

 

He barked out a laugh, his blue eyes glistening with mirth. _God he’s beautiful_. “I’ll take those odds, I feel like I need to compensate you for all the cheese you have endured from my fellow man tonight” he winked at her again. “So, that surly looking bartender over there keeps staring at us, how about we do the charitable thing and allow him to do his job, and I buy you a drink?”

 

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be thrilled at that" she giggled.

 

_Did I seriously just giggle_?

 

Turning and standing up onto the step of her stool she leaned across the bar to see Haymitch, propped up by the door to the back room wiping down a glass, trying, but failing to inconspicuously act like he hadn't just been staring. “Hey, Haymitch!?” she shouted across to him, holding up two fingers to him to indicate two of her usual when he looked up at her. He scowled but nodded once, before stomping back behind the bar to prepare their drinks.

 

Turning back around to sit in her stool she caught the beautiful man quickly snap his body forward, a slight blush gracing his cheeks when she caught his eye.

 

_Was he checking out my ass?_

 

But before either of them could speak Haymitch slammed two Jack and cokes down in front of them, the brown liquid sloshing over the sides of the glasses slightly, "Here you go, Sweetheart" he grunted, before cocking his head in the other mans direction,  "who's the boy?"

 

"Oh..." she squeaked, glancing to her right nervously, how could she explain this man to Haymitch?  She didn't even know his name! ' _This is the man I’ve decided I really like, and could be a contender to possibly have casual sex with_ ' No. "…this is, uh, my friend... Um..."

 

"Peeta," the blond man proffered, Katniss sighed in relief.

 

Haymitch guffawed, loudly.

 

"Friend... Riiight," he drawled. "These goin' on your tab, boy?"

 

Peeta nodded, though Haymitch had already walked away. Looking back towards Peeta she noticed his eyebrows raised in silent question. She sighed, "I used to work here when I was in college."

 

"Ahh," Peeta nodded. "So, uh, what are we drinking?," he questioned, his eyebrows scrunched up in the most adorable way as he tipped the glass from side to side, scrutinizing it's contents.

 

"Oh, it's JD and coke. Um, thank you by the way."

 

Peeta smiled a toothy grin, showing off his perfect white teeth, "You're welcome. Now, since I know your drink preference, do I get to know your name?"

 

"Kat... Uh, well, Katherine"

 

“Nice to meet you Katherine, I’m Peeta,” he smiled, holding his hand out for her to shake.

 

* * *

 

It was official, she _really_ liked this Peeta guy. And with the way he would occasionally touch her arm or brush his fingers against her own, she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

 

They’d been sat by the bar for a couple of hours now drinking and talking – not about anything in particular, she liked the guy, but she didn’t want to give him _too many_ personal details after just meeting him, but the conversation was easy; flowing naturally. She’d never felt so comfortable talking to, well, _anyone_ before.

 

“Would you maybe want to dance?,” Peeta asked, timidly in a rare but comfortable lull in conversation. Which surprised her, since he’d seemed so confident so far during the night.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed back, with a smile. A smile that immediately caused Peeta to brighten, any and all shyness disappearing from him. He jumped down from his stool and held his hand out for her with a bow. Blushing slightly she accepted his hand and jumped down from her own stool before leading him over to the dance floor, giving her hips a slight _pop_ as she went.

 

The second she stepped foot onto the dance floor she felt Peeta’s hands on her shoulders, trailing down her arms and resting on her hips, pulling her back slightly into his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile, her arm raising above her to wrap around his neck, hand resting in his hair.

 

Their bodies moulded together as they swayed to the music in their own little bubble. She was lost in his arms, more comfortable than she had ever felt before. He was strong, secure. He was kind of perfect.

 

“You know,” she nervously whispered after a few minutes of swaying to the music. “Your odds of bodily harm are significantly dropping by the second.”

 

He laughed softly, his breath hot on her neck. She tipped her head to the side and she felt his fingers brush her hair away, exposing her skin. His lips brushed against the skin below her ear as he replied: “Good to know,” his hand blazing a trail down her hip and down her thigh, before coming back up over her hips, over her rib cage and coming to rest just below her breast. Her nipples hardened in response, standing to attention through her thin shirt. She was so glad she had foregone a bra.

 

She smiled, her nerves rolling away from her at the feel of his hands on her skin, and she could feel herself melting into him. Marveling at how unbelievably hot this all felt, dancing like this with this virtual stranger.

 

Her fingers tightened in his hair and she could _feel_ his breath hitch before he let out a low groan. His hand dropping to the bare skin of her stomach, his fingers teasing along the waistband of her skirt before inching their way back up and, this time, under her t-shirt. His lips pressed against her neck, his tongue poking out to taste her skin as his fingers continued their journey.

 

“Is this okay?” he whispered hesitantly, before tugging her earlobe into his mouth, his breath hitched as the tips of his fingers stroked along the underside of her breast, realizing she was bra-less.

 

“More than okay,” she breathed, tugging on his hair again as she shuffled her feet slightly, guiding them both towards the edge of the dancefloor, all the while trying not to break the connection between them and ruin the moment. They reached a shadowed spot of the dance floor, near the back wall of the bar before she placed her other hand over his one under her top, guiding it to cover her breast completely.

 

They both groaned at the contact of flesh on flesh, before she gripped his hair and brought his head down, closer to her reach. Closer to her lips. He didn’t hesitate, smashing his lips to hers, one arm tightening his grip around her waist, pulling her further back into him, his other squeezing and kneading her breast.

 

The second his lips made contact with her the world around them disappeared; she didn’t even notice if anyone else was in the bar with them. Didn’t hear the crowd or the music any more. It was just her and Peeta – she felt consumed by him. By his touch, by his heat, by his _taste_.

 

His tongue licked the seam of her mouth, begging her to open to him. She was happy to oblige. Dropping her arm from around his neck she twisted around in his grip to face him, to have better access to him – do devour him more deeply. Her hands wrapped around his neck again, his own sliding down her hips to grip her backside, pulling her further into him as he fell back against the wall behind him, the hardness of his arousal pressing into her _just so_.

 

“You’re so sexy,” he muttered, between kisses, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth.

 

She trailed her lips along his jaw, sucking and biting and groaning as his hands kneaded her ass.

 

“So, so, sexy” he repeated, sliding one hand back up to the bare skin of her stomach.

 

She licked the shell of his ear, tugging the lobe into her mouth before she murmured with all the seduction she possibly possessed: “Take me somewhere.”

 

His hands froze in their exploration of her body, his head rearing back to look at her. His hair was disheveled, his eyes dark but bright with lust. His breath was coming out in soft pants as he studied her.

 

She swallowed nervously. But her gaze was steady as she nodded, slightly, before whispering one more word to tell him exactly what she wanted: “Now.”

 

His eyes widened fractionally, before closing as he groaned, almost painfully.

 

She was nervous now. She’d never propositioned someone for sex before. Had only had sex with 2 people in her life. It had taken every ounce of courage within her to tell him what she wanted, and now she was petrified he would say no.

 

_How would I recover from something like that? Just peel his hands from off of my ass and walk away like the past few hours never happened?_

 

The hand on her ass squeezed once before both hands dropped away; his touch leaving her body. She felt her stomach drop with disappointment, could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment. She swallowed, apprehensively, as Peeta ran a hand through his already messy hair. She braced herself for the sting of rejection as he opened his eyes, his lids heavy, and his pupils, if possible, darker than a few moments before.

 

Without warning he smashed his lips to hers, roughly, his hand gripping her own. “Fuck, yes” he murmured against her lips, entwining their fingers together before spinning away and pulling her towards the exit. She almost sighed in relief.

 

_He hasn’t turned me down. This is actually happening!_

 

The second they stepped off the dance floor the world came back into focus again. The deafening music pounded in her ears. The rowdy voices of drunken revelers permeated the air. And then there was her and Peeta, hands locked as they weaved through the crowd at an impossibly quick pace.

 

Just as Peeta’s hand made contact with the exit door Katniss stopped and tugged at the hand holding her own. He turned around curious, but also unsure looking; almost nervous.

 

_He probably thinks you’ve changed your mind._

 

She smiled at him, which seemed to ease some of his nervousness, before she stepped close to him, her lips grazing his jaw as she whispered: “I said _now_.” And she tugged at his hand, walking backwards towards the corridor that held the bathrooms with a sly smile on her lips.

 

A smirk crossed his features as he leaned forward to grip her hips, guiding her down the corridor. He paused their movements between the men’s and women’s bathroom doors, eyebrow raised in question. She cocked her head to the side gesturing to a third door a ways down the corridor, shadowed from view.

 

“Staff bathrooms,” she suggested, “it’ll be empty.”

 

He held out his arm for her to lead the way, their hands still locked. She glanced back at him a couple of times as they walked in nervous silence. Each time she looked he was already looking at her, a serene smile on his lips.

 

As she reached the door, her hand on the handle, she took a quick pause to steady herself, before pushing the door open and pulling Peeta in. The second the door was closed and the lock clicked into place she found herself pushed back against the door, with Peeta’s hands on her hips, and his lips on her neck. She tilted her head back, the sound of the thud of her skull on the wood breaking the silence.

 

She sighed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, looping her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans to pull his body closer to her own. His hands roaming her body, trailing down her thighs and up under her top to cup her breasts. She tugged at the hem of his own shirt, her hands slipping underneath to his smooth, taught stomach. His body felt incredible, soft skin, covering solid muscle, with just a sprinkling of hair across his chest and a trail below his belly button leading down into his jeans.

 

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his crisp blue shirt. His own hands pushing her top above her breasts, revealing them to him for the first time. Her nipples hardened from his lust filled stare. Dipping his head slightly, he took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, tugging it with his teeth, before smoothing his tongue over it. She groaned at the sensation, her fingers momentarily pausing in their mission.

 

Peeta nibbled on her collarbone slightly before trailing kisses across her skin and between the valley of her breasts, his tongue occasionally teasing her. She resumed the unfastening of his shirt, before pushing it off of his shoulders and onto the tiled floor. She fumbled, again, with the button on his jeans as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, her hand gripping the back of his neck to hold him in place to continue his ministrations.

 

_He is so good at this._

 

His hands trailed down her thighs, his fingers curling around the hem of her skirt. He looked up into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded, the same time her fingers popped the button on his jeans. His fingers skimmed back up her thighs, tantalizingly slow, bringing her skirt with them until it was bunched around her waist.

 

He groaned when he saw her underwear – or lack thereof. The skirt was so tight, and Jo had insisted she not wear underwear to avoid visible panty lines. She was so grateful now as she stared into Peeta’s lust filled eyes.

 

“You’re too much,” he muttered, his hands ghosting over her thighs, the tips of his fingers inching closer to her center. She placed her hand over his, halting his movement.

 

“I’m ready,” she whispered, as she pulled down the zipper of his jeans and reached into them, grasping ahold of his cock for the first time. He was thick, and heavy, and impossibly warm. She couldn’t wait. “I just need you,” and she punctuated the final word with a squeeze, causing him to let out an almost disbelieving groan.

 

He fumbled around in the pockets of his jeans looking for his wallet as she circled her thumb around the head of his cock, collecting the moisture that had gathered there and bringing it to her lips to taste. Peeta almost dropped the small silver square whilst watching her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

He secured the condom on in record time as Katniss tugged his jeans further down and over his backside, freeing all of him to her gaze. She licked her lips at the sight of him, causing him to groan.

 

Her breath hitched as he gripped ahold of her leg, lifting it to wrap around his hip. The position brought them closer together, and she tilted her hips _just so_ to feel his length sliding through her folds; coating himself in her arousal.

 

There were no words spoken, no questions asked; none of that ‘ _are you sure_ ’ bullshit she had been expecting from him. She’d made her intentions _very_ clear all along, and he’d be a fool to question it now.

 

Luckily, he wasn’t a fool.

 

They locked eyes as he pushed into her, slowly. He wasn’t as long as Gale, but he was thicker, much thicker, and she held her breath as her walls stretched to accommodate his girth. She could feel every ridge of his shaft as he pushed further into her. She had never been so full before.

 

“Fuck,” Peeta breathed, his head on her shoulder, panting slightly, as their hips locked fully. “You’re so… it’s feels… just… fuck.”

 

She nodded her head and let out a breathy: “Yeah.” Causing him to chuckle.

 

He pressed a wet kiss to her temple, breathing heavily, jerkily, through his nose as he pulled out of her, she could feel his hand shaking as it held her leg to his hip.

 

She lifted her hand to cup his jaw, her fingers scratching lightly at his stubble as he groaned, pushing back into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feel of him.

 

_This is quite possibly the greatest sex of my life – and it’s only being going on for a few seconds!_

 

Her fingers raked through his hair as he pulled out of her again, and he sucked and nipped on the skin of her neck, his whole body now trembling as he pushed back in, slightly faster, and with more force.

 

She tilted her hips to meet his continuous thrusts, the slapping of their skin and their moans echoing off the tiled walls. Peeta gripped ahold of her shin, raising her leg slightly higher and pulling it closer to his body. The change of angle caused her to cry out, as he hit her in just the right spot, her walls gripped him tightly in pleasure.

 

“Oh god,” Peeta groaned, “I’m… I’m gonna…”

 

She nodded furiously, in response. “Me too.” She cried out, as Peeta hit _that_ spot again, and again, and again, “oh, f-fuck, me too.”

 

Her orgasm hit her fast and hard, the pleasure building so intensely she didn’t have chance to take a breath before she shattered around him, her walls pulsating around Peeta’s cock with such force. She could hear herself chanting; “Yes, yes, yes” as her back arched, her eyes closed and her fingers tightly gripped hold of Peeta’s hair. Her legs trembled and she struggled to maintain balance on the foot that was still on the floor.

 

She thought she heard her name be shouted. She thought she felt fingers grip her leg tightly and teeth sink into her shoulder. She thought she could actually _feel_ Peeta’s release inside her, his cock jerking with each hard spurt of his orgasm.

 

But she wasn’t sure.

 

She wasn’t sure of anything right now except for two facts. That was most definitely the greatest orgasm of her life. And she was going to fall over and possibly melt into a puddle of pure pleasure.

 

Her breath was ragged, intermingling with Peeta’s own deep breaths against her shoulder as she wriggled out of his hold on her leg, dropping her foot back onto the floor, shakily. The movement caused him to slip out of her, leaving her feeling empty. And she could actually feel her own arousal coating the skin of her thighs.

 

_Fuck_.

 

She loosened the grip on his hair and dropped her forehead against his chest. Both of them still breathing heavily; still recovering.

 

“That was…” he whispered into the crook of her neck.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“I mean, really…”

 

“I know.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” she breathed, rolling her forehead against his bare chest. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart as he tried to steady his breathing. Tried to get back to some sort of normalcy. She placed a kiss on the spot over his heart before leaning her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Silence descended on the two of them; the only sounds the faint pulsating music from the other side of the door. They were still entwined, arms wrapped around each other, hot, sweaty, naked bodies pressed together, his head hadn’t moved from her shoulder, his hot breath fanning over her nipples, hardening them, teasing them.

 

It was perfect.

 

Until her phone rang.

 

“Shit,” she muttered, craning her neck slightly to seek out where her purse had been carelessly thrown. She made no effort to move though. Neither did Peeta. The ringing stopped and the room descended into silence once more.

 

Then her phone rang again.

 

Peeta let out a breathy chuckle, causing goosebumps to raise all over her body as she groaned in frustration.

 

“I think someone wants to speak to you,” he whispered, pulling his head off of her shoulder. His hair was a mass of haphazard waves sticking up in all directions, and plastered to his forehead, his clear blue eyes were bright, his pink cheeks flushed. He looked so adorably sexy.

 

He pulled away from her, smoothing down her skirt and top for her before turning away to clean himself up. She stood admiring him from behind for a moment before scooping out her cell from her purse.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Brainless! Was that you I heard screaming like a porn star in the bathroom?_ ” Jo cackled, through the phone – loudly. The music was deafening, she was still in the bar, so she was having to shout to be heard. Katniss had no doubt Peeta could hear her friends screeching, she was that loud – the shaking of his shoulders gave away that he could and that he found what she had said amusing.

 

“Oh, god” she muttered.

 

“ _Yeah! Just like that!_ ” Jo laughed. Peeta snorted, and glanced over his shoulder at her, the tips of his ears pink. She could tell her own face was verging on tomato. “ _I’m proud of you kid. It sounded hot. Good going. Listen, we’re out. I’m so done with the saggy old man scene. Tell Blondie, his pervert of a friend is looking for him_ ” She heard an indignant ‘ _hey_ ’ before the line went dead and Jo hung up.

 

She glanced back up at Peeta, who was now leaning his back against the wall, fastening the buttons of his shirt, and staring at her, a smile on his face.

 

“You heard that, huh?” she questioned, sheepishly.

 

“That you scream like a porn star or that your friend thinks my friend is a pervert, and that he’s looking for me?” he chuckled.

 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, “I _know_ you heard me screaming.”

 

He blanched, flustered, his cheeks turning splotchy as he fumbled on a couple of his shirt buttons. He stuttered, “Actually, I-I think I went deaf back there, and blind, a-at one point.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, his cheeks burning a darker shade of pink as he chuckled. “I might even have blacked out.”

 

She giggled coyly. Glancing up at him under her lashes, her own face felt hot. She knew how he felt.

 

He stepped towards her, grasping her hands in his own. “Can I…?”

 

He was interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door, they both turned to stare at the closed door as Jo’s voice wafted through the wood: “Brainless, let’s go.”

 

“I have to go,” Katniss whispered, leaning up to place a kiss as the corner of Peeta’s mouth as she squeezed his hand. His grip tightened as she tried to pull away.

 

“Katherine, can I get your number?” he murmured, hope glistening in his eyes.

 

Oh, god.

 

She liked Peeta, like, _really_ liked Peeta. He was smart, funny, and deliciously sexy. But hearing him call her _Katherine_ slapped her back to reality with full force. She wasn’t who she’d said she was. He didn’t know her at all. She was a stranger to him. She’d _lied_ to him.

 

She _really_ didn’t want to have to do this. But there was no way they could keep in contact after that. How would that even work out?

 

‘ _Yeah, sure you can have my number, but save it as Katniss, because I lied to you. Katniss is my real name_ ’.

 

Yeah. No.

 

He wouldn’t trust her after that.

 

As much as she knew she would regret it, she knew what she had to do.

 

“Sure,” she smiled, holding out her hand for his cell. Inputting her fake-self into his phone, she typed the only number she knew off by heart that wasn’t her own or her sisters – her and Jo’s favorite Chinese Takeaway.

 

She swallowed nervously as she handed his phone back over to him, trying to cover it up with a smile. He smiled back, a bright disarming smile.

 

She felt awful.

 

Leaning up to him she kissed him again, a soft, slow kiss.

 

“Goodbye, Peeta” she murmured against his lips. Before spinning out of his embrace.

 

“I’ll call you,” he called after her as she walked through the door to see a smug looking Jo propped up against the wall, waiting for her.

 

She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a little wave.

 

_No you won’t._ She thought to herself, before linking arms with Johanna and exiting the bar.

  
_**To be continued…** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and that you don’t hate me too much for the ending!
> 
> I originally had plans to continue this story in the New Year, but since originally submitting this first chapter to Fandom4LLS I have moved house and had a baby so haven't got as much written as I would have liked. Especially since I have such a haphazard way of writing! So I'm not sure when I'll be able to continue this story, but know that once I have struggled through the next couple of chapters, the rest of the story is pretty much written!


End file.
